El hombre más feliz del mundo
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Takao/Akashi] Porque su "hasta que la muerte nos separe" era el más verídico que pudiesen haber escuchado los atardeceres de junio jamás. ¿AU? One-shot.


| _Pseudo angst._ |

* * *

Bendito sea el día en que Akashi Seijuurou se dignara a encender el fuego de la curiosidad en su interior; de permitir a los fieros colmillos de la incertidumbre clavársele en el cuello e inyectarle esas ansias por saber, por conocer más.

Benditas sean sus inciertas razones para querer saciarse la sed de venturas, avivándole las ganas de andar por su cuenta en el mundo que había de estar en la palma de su mano.

Bendito sea el momento en que su mayor sueño no fuera simplemente cumplir con lo que dictaba su deber como parte de la élite, sino descubrir también qué había bajo cada piedra del mundo, qué era lo que susurraban las cavernas recónditas o qué tantos pasos podía dar en la vida con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Bendito sea por igual aquel que le negó dicha libertad en primera instancia, porque de no ser por él su deseo por descubrir el mundo no habría surgido jamás.

Y bendito sea también aquel que juró desde un principio acompañarle en sus travesías; aquel que, así nevase o el cielo llorase, le seguía y guiaba por la vida, enseñándole todo aquello que en un pasado solo tenía cabida dentro de su mente.

Benditos sean sus días junto a Takao Kazunari, que ha sabido andar por la vida junto con él, descubriendo su amor con cada montaña escalada, con cada libro leído, con cada selva atravesada o con cada taza de té bebida; con cada silencio de amor y con cada suspiro de rabia, con cada canción y con cada hazaña lograda.

Porque su _"hasta que la muerte nos separe"_ era el más verídico que pudiesen haber escuchado los atardeceres de junio jamás.

Porque su _"en la salud y en la enfermedad"_ seguía ahí, fiel, inquebrantable, siendo puesto en marcha cada madrugada que Takao se obligaba a abandonar sus conversaciones con Morfeo al no poder escuchar cierta respiración azarosa a su costado.

Porque poco o nada importaba que con cada nueva aventura vivida el reloj apresurase el paso dentro del corazón de un intrépido improvisado.

Y es que a nada les sabía la vida si no era por esos pequeños sustos que se metían de vez en vez, y que con el paso constante del calendario habían ido robando preciados segundos de la vida de aquel que era único dueño del corazón de Takao.

Porque a Akashi Seijuurou no le importaba la visita de la muerte, si los preparativos para su cena galante estaban listos desde cierto diagnóstico terminal y él se demostraba dispuesto a recibirla en el momento que se decidiese a llegar.

" _¿Algo más, Sei?_ _"_ Pregunta su compañero de goces, pérdidas, venturas y desventuras mientras sostiene su mano entre las propias.

" _Que te quedes dos minutos más. Luego, que vayas y rehagas tu vida sin mí._ _"_ Responde sonriente.

" _Tan bromista como siempre._ _"_

" _¿Tomas mis últimas palabras como una broma? Y yo que comenzaba a pensar bien de ti..._ _"_

Porque a pesar del pitido insistente que hace de fondo musical y la creciente agitación en el pecho de su amante, Takao niega despacio, con la sonrisa empapada en sus vivencias.

Aprieta instintivamente el puño, aferrando los recuerdos de dos existencias que juntas se volvieron vida por los dos minutos prometidos, y se permite un tercero para memorizar la sonrisa de perfecta satisfacción que le obsequia.

Y bendice en silencio esas locas ansias de felicidad apagársele paulatinamente de la mirada.

Solo entonces le suelta. Se aleja entre el jaleo que siempre ha gustado de armar su persona favorita, mientras se jura y perjura que no volverá la vista atrás en ningún momento, por su capricho de no soltar lágrimas ante aquel que únicamente le dirigió sonrisas.

Así, se promete a sí mismo continuar con aquello por lo que su pareja tanto luchó: vivir.

* * *

Takao bendice diariamente a aquel que le hizo creer que lo podía todo; aquel que definitivamente no le obsequió confianza en sí mismo sino que le incentivó a obtenerla cada día al levantarse y postrarse frente a un espejo.

Takao amanece siempre con ganas de hablarle al silencio que duerme junto a él, porque este es el único que sustituye al preciado aventurero que terminó sus días justo donde los inició.

Takao decide cada mañana engalanarse con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y en los actos, desayunando, paseando, e incluso acostándose con el gustillo a placidez que le queda de sus vidas junto a Akashi.

Así como va cada día a visitarlo, también.

Se enfunda siempre en valentía, toma solo lo esencial para llegar a él, y emprende el viaje hacia la montaña más alta que jamás hubiese conocido de no ser por su esposo.

Comienza a escalar siempre dando un beso en la mejilla a sus recuerdos, saboreando la felicidad como el primer día, en caso de no volver de su viaje. Avanza lento, precavido, asegurándose de no cometer errores, tal y como le enseñaron sus días junto a Akashi. Cuando va a la mitad, se toma un respiro, y gira la vista hacia abajo para poder apreciar lo que ha dejado atrás con tal de rencontrarse con su amante.

Y continúa escalando.

No se vuelve a detener hasta que alcanza la cima, y al lograrlo siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro su esposo no hace sino felicitarlo. Kazunari lo agradece secándose con el antebrazo el sudor que le intenta borrar la alegría.

Anuncia su llegada con un beso en la corona y se sienta dándole el frente y cruzando las piernas.

" _Parece que cada vez gustas más de tu soledad._ _"_ Juguetea mientras se deshace de la tensión del momento, dejando el suficiente tiempo como para que Seijuurou le imite y sonría burlón.

Se deshace del arnés, a sabiendas de que no volverá a necesitarlo. Al menos, no lo deberá utilizar hasta que haya terminado su conversación diaria con Akashi, la cual suele extenderse hasta culminar con su vista al ocaso. Sacando un termo gastado que lleva consigo, se sirve una taza de chocolate caliente que él mismo ha preparado para animarse a hablar. _"_ _Si me lo preguntas_ _"_ Comienza. _"_ _, estoy bien. No me haces tanta falta como creí._ _"_ Sopla un poco por encima del tazoncillo y prosigue con una mueca divertida en el rostro. _"_ _Aunque eso sí, debo admitir que la casa se siente un tanto vacía, y esto de escalar una montaña todos los días para poder verte no es la mejor de las ideas que hemos tenido. Pero bueno._ _"_ Antes de seguir, contiene una risa y su mirada se enfoca en el despejado cielo que les sirve de sombrilla. _"_ _Está empezando a helar por allá. Pero no tengo que decírtelo; tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Estando acá no sé cómo es que no te congelas…_ _"_ Y, de un segundo a otro, la sonrisa se le apaga, dando paso a la expresión seria con la que conoció a su amante. Permanece inmóvil un par de eternos segundos, buscando las palabras correctas para hablar. _"_ _No quiero pensar que esta es la última vez que te veo, pero supongo que debo decirte esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Allá voy. No te pongas tan cómodo, Sei…_

 _»Supongo que no hay necesidad de decirlo tampoco, pero no lo he decidido yo. Sé que no necesitas explicaciones, pero no es como que yo no quiera dártelas… Tengo solo tres palabras para decirlo: me hice viejo. Si me vieras ahora; tú, el Sei_ _de veinticuatro años, te sorprenderías. Aunque debo admitir que a ti los años te han tratado peor. Ja, ja…_ _"_ Sacudiendo la corona que besó en principio, Takao comienza a limpiarle para leer por última vez la inscripción que presenta a su amado.

" _Aquí descansan los restos de Akashi Seijuurou, el hombre más feliz del mundo."_

Sonríe de solo pensar que esa pudo haber sido la más grande mentira del mundo si tan solo se hubiese ido siendo quien era años atrás.

 _"Solo... espérame un poco más."_

Takao Kazunari agradece en silencio, con lágrimas de alegría, haber logrado su más grande objetivo en la vida: ser feliz. Se toma su tiempo para secarse el rostro y agradecer el doble por que haya sido culpa de su persona favorita en el mundo que su muerte también fuera así.


End file.
